Draco Stands Up
by Rebekah.Weasley-Potter
Summary: This is a Summery of The Final Battle of Hogwarts of what Draco would say if he didn't join Voldemort when his parent called him over. Please be nice this is my First FanFiction One Shot


Draco Stands Up

Please Everyone be nice, this is my first Fanfiction and it's a one shot

*So we all know Draco Malfoy was forced to be a death eater by his Father Lucius Malfoy and his Mother Narcissa did not*

This is where Voldemort had returned to the castle with Harry Potters "Dead" body.

*Voldemort Walks across bridge*

3rd Person's View

Voldemort and His followers walk silently across the bridge to reach Hogwarts as the students, teachers, members of the Order and other fighters meet them outside the great hall.

Silence until Voldemort's low voice speaks slowly to Nagani. "Behold Nagani, our work is done."

Then Bellatrix chilling voice sang "We won, We won, We won" Followed by her spine chilling cackle while following the Dark Lord like she was drunk.

"Who is that, Hagrid's carrying. Neville who is it." The voice of Ginny Weasley carrying throughout the courtyard, hoping it was not the boy she loved.

"Harry Potter… is DEAD!" shouted the Dark Lord, so everybody could hear about his victory of killing the chosen one.

Ginny let out a bloody curdling scream, "No! NOOOO!" It couldn't be him she thought she wanted it to be anybody, but him. She started running towards Harry's limp body, until her father quickly grabbed her by the arm. He could not lose another child tonight.

Voldemort did not like the girl interrupting him "SILENCE!" he screeched as he shot a spark out of his wand, they very wand he killed the beloved chosen one with. "Ssstupid Girl" He walks closer to the Great Hall slowly speaking so the other could get it through there thick skull "Harry Potter is dead, from this day forth you put your faith in me"

Stunned no one can say anything, do anything, their friend has just died a terrible way of death, the same as his parent had 16 years before. Then suddenly Voldemort turns to his Death Eaters, with his arms spread wide open. "Harry Potter is dead!" The worst thing though is all the Death Eaters laughed at this news, before he turned once again to the horror struck people before saying "…And now is the time to declare yourself… Come forward and join us… Or Die."

"Draco… Come Draco" Lucius whisper-yelled, but yet everyone still heard him calling for his son to come to his side.

Draco gulped, but did not move. The soft but firm voice of Draco's mother was heard next "Draco. Come."

Draco looked at his surroundings to see all the people these past 7 year he has bullied and hurt, with hexes and names. He was ashamed with himself, he always wanted friends like Potter, but he didn't know what his father would do to him if he ever had befriended them. Yes, he was a bully, but he didn't want to murder innocent people because they stood up for what is right, deep down he always agreed with Harry, but he was forced into this. To follow in his families footsteps, his Father, his Aunt Bellatrix, but he didn't want this. He never did. He then released he still hadn't moved from his spot and everyone was watching him, of course everyone thought that he was a loyal Death Eater with his family so he would obviously join them. No. Not this time, he was going to do what he wanted and that was what was right.

He stepped out of the group of people gathered at the entrance and he saw the sign of relief his father had just given, and the weird creepy grin on Voldemort's face grew larger. He walked out to the front and did what no on expected, he walked out to Weasl-Ron and Mud-Hermonie and stood tall. He took a deep breath before saying.

"No."

Gasps all around him as the Weasley and Hermonie stared at him in shock. Voldmort's grin fell, his mothers tears pricked at her eyes.

" Wh Wha What?" His father stuttered

"I said no father, this was your choice not mine. I don't want to be a murderer, I was forced into this. This is not my life and.. I'm not gonna stand for it anymore. Your too controlling, did you ever stop to think, that I may have wanted a normal childhood, having friends, a proper family. No you didn't, this was your choice to follow Voldemort and it wasn't the right one. So I'm gonna stand here with these people, on the right side. On the side thats gonna win this war." The Dark Lord was not happy, he was furious about this he should have never trusted a child.

"Good choice Draco" Hermionie whispered to me.

"Yeah mate" Agreed Ron

Ron and Hermonie slid closer to Draco, Hermionie taking his hand, while the other one in the death grip with Ron.

Then Neville started limping towards the Voldemort, the last person anyone would have thought would join him.

Voldemort regained himself and said "Well, I must say I had hoped for better. And who might you be young man?"

"Neville Longbottom" he replied. All the Death Eaters cackled at this boys name. Voldemort cracked a smirk

"Well Neville, I'm sure we can find a place for you in our ranks-"

"I would like to say something" Neville interrupted him.

Voldemort curled up his fists and releasing the before saying "Well Neville, I'm sure we'd all be fascinated to hear what yo have to say."

Neville paused gathering himself to say what he was about to say to the Dark Lord. "It doesn't matter that Harrys gone" "Stand down Neville" Seamus began to say, but Neville carried on "People die every day, friends, family. Yeah. We lost Harry tonight, he's still with us in here" He paused to put his hand over his heart "So's Fred, Remus, Tonks. All of them." He shook his head " They didn't die in vain, but you will." He seethed at Voldemort.

But Voldemort stood there laughing at him. "Cause your Wrong! Harry's heart did beat for us, for all of us!"

Neville looked around for the hat to get the sword, but Draco saw the sorting hat and grabbed it and ran to Neville to give him it, he was nearly there when he saw Voldemort raise his wand, so he tossed it to Neville. He caught it and Draco turned just in time to see Voldemort with his wand raised up high and his mothers horrified face. Then the lasts the thing he heard were the two words that ended his life forever "AVADA KEDAVRA," the scream of his mother and he saw the bright green light flash before him, until he was meet with complete darkness.


End file.
